once_upon_a_time_in_narniafandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfics to Read
Narnia/''Harry Potter crossover '' * EFP La Trilogia dell'Erede Danganronpa 3 * The Yearbook 'by HopeyMcHope Makoto gets a past yearbook * '''Test of Courage '''by theohbcib Hope * '''Last Christmas, I Gave... '''by xMusicaRequiem Makoto remembers the last Class 78 Christmas * '''An Inescapable Nightmare '''by seqka711 Makoto is transported into the Ultimate Talent Development Plan AU * '''Danganronpa 3.5 ' * 'Silver Sound 'Kyosuke * 'Interlude 'Despair * 'SIDE: HOPE Saga '''by shsl_ex_soldier_ * '''The Death of Chisa Yukizome 'during DR3 Future ep. 1 * 'SIDE:CONTINUE 'day post-DR3 Hope * 'A Story to Scream For '78 fluff during DR3 Despair * 'The Calm Before The Storm 'Despair AU; Mukuro thinks about hope * 'I Want To Reopen Hope's Peak '(post DR3 Hope; MakotoXKyoko) * 'Danganronpa Despair Class AU FUTURE '(DR3 AU with Class 78 as Ultimate Despair) * 'We Were Supposed To '(Makoto cries at the thought of DR1) * '''Expansion Pack '''by The_Apocryphal_One (Extra Life AU; one-shots in the same universe) ''Danganronpa V3'' * 'Stuck Inside a Obsessive Love 'but with a new 16th participant * 'A Fantasy I Never Knew I Had '''by kathoo Miu meets Kaede * '''And Vultures Come Flying Down '''by kathoo thoughts about Kaede's death past V3's First Trial * '''Living Up To My Title '''by kathoo persuades Maki out of murder during V3 Ch. 2 * '''Truthful Lies; Fabricated Life 'but with the Ultimate Actor * 'Alternate Roles V3: Storyweaver's Tale 'but with Tsumugi as the protagonist * 'Alternate DRV3: Multiplicity Game 'but with Tenko as the Ultimate Detective * 'Dead Ex Machina 'but with Tsumugi as the 1st execution * '''Everybody Loves Gonta! '''by C0M1C4L (The V3 killing game resets and Gonta is a target every time) * '''Out Of This (Fictional) World '''by radredknuxfan (Post V3) * '''The Beginning '''by Aki_Stella (Post V3) * '''Love Suite '''by Alyxandra (A continuation of ShuichiXKaede's Love Hotel event) * '''Understanding '''by theholylight (Post V3; Shuichi confronts Tsumugi) * '''Heaven's Gate '''by cosmicpoet (Pre V3; Tsumugi sees the auditions) * '''Crushing Cries And Tired Eyes '''by s1ckly (Chapter 5 AU) * '''Aftermath '''by DankMemes (Chapter 5; Right after Kokichi died) * '''White Houses '''by skriiver (Everybody lives AU) * '''Danganronpa Killing CRAV3 * Truth, Lies and Fate '''(a V3 killing game in Hope's Peak Universe) * '''An Unlikely Development '''series by PhantomKeith * '''Danganronpa: The Voyage * Ultimate Sacrifice for My Ultimate Love '''(post V3) * '''Danganronpa: Galactic Melancholy * Culpability '(Post V3) * '''An Opportunity '''by BlimpFruit (Someone uses the First Blood Perk) * '''Sending Postcards From a Plane Crash '(the V3 cast survives a plane crash on an island AU) * 'At Least It's Something '''by peachygreen (V3 new gimmick; Shuichi meets his fan) * '''Who We Were '(pre V3) * '''The Ultimate Killing Game '''by Waifuology * '''Danganronpa After V3: Restoring Harmony * Reaching '''(The V3 killing game resets; Kokichi is the protagonist) ''Once Upon a Time'' * 'A Brief Spark '''by AngelicaR2 life of Daniel Colter, from his encounter to Regina to his death and resurrection * '''Her One True Love's a Sailing Ship '''by angstbot Queen becomes a pirate after she fails to cast the Dark Curse * '''Happy Beginning Captain Swan '''by isabellarina89 Captain Swan * '''Moments Like These '''by SnappleApple11 focusing on random Storybrooke citizens * '''A Lesson in Muscle Memory '''by Winterbaby89 scene; People are brought back from the 'Heroes and Villains' book 4x22/4x22 * '''Where You Belong '''by LadyGisborne Captain Swan * '''A Second Chance '''by Viktoryus Regina and Snow talk * '''Consequences '''by TheDarkOne S5; Trip to the Underworld * '''We Remake the Skies '''by CharlemagneGryffis Wish Rumple banishes Roni and Sir Henry to an alternate Storybrooke * '''A Land Without Magic '(1983; crossover with Harry Potter) * 'Oblivion Is Not An Option '(divergence post 5x21) * 'Seven Hours '(3x12; Emma/Henry/Hook road trip from NYC to Storybrooke) * 'There But For The Grace of God '(alternate 3B) * 'The Knight's Secret '(Baelfire in Wish Realm) * 'World Falling Down '(divergence post 4x11) * 'One Is The Loneliest Number '(alternate S6) * 'Grief '(Ruby during Snow White's sleeping curse) * 'In It Together '(divergence post 5x20) * 'Frozen Moments '(4x07 Mommy and Me session) * 'Once Upon a Zombie ('zombie AU; divergence post 2x14) * 'The Dark's One Desire '(divergence post 5x02) * 'Dark Swan Redux '(alternate 5A) * 'Dolorem Animi Extinguo '(Regina curses herself; divergence post 5x21) * 'Why Did You Do Nothing? '(6x19 Emma and Blue) * 'For All Eternity '(Regina's office 6x20) * 'We Are All Bad Parents, Some of Us Are Just the Worst '(Rapunzel and Cora on Mt. Olympus; post 7x11) * 'The Woman and Her Captain '(RapunzelXWishHook) * 'Deceive a Deceiver '(Drizella 7B) * '''Anime Nere '''by Trixie_7 (AU Season 5) * '''Once Upon a Retelling: Season 1 * Stay With Me '(6x15 AU) * '''Twisted Dreams '(7x19; Gold and Gothel thinking about Baelfire) ''Zero Escape'' * 'A Possibility '''by Starling Quark as protagonist * '''Grace's Last Reward SERIES '''by Dalet with Supernatural * '''The Calm Before the Storm 'Dec. 30, 2028 * 'The Day Of 'Directly * 'Morphogenetic Reflections 'Directly 2 * 'A Really, Really Small Thing '2064 - Junpei finds Quark * 'Preparations 'pre-999 * 'Recursion 'weeks post-ZTD; Sigma and Diana's family * 'The Storykeeper '2074 * 'An Ending 'Axe Ending prequel * 'At the End 'post-999 * 'Crashing In The Name of Science ' * 'Retreating to the Breath 'Mira * 'How To Fake a Paradox '999/ZTD * '''Safe!End VLR/ZTD AUs * The Tortoise and the Hare 'by cteranodon (post VLR Luna Game Over 2) * '''Dreaming By Day '(Pre ZTD; Carlos has future memories of Dcom) ''Harry Potter'' * 'Keyblade's Light '''by natethewerehog where Harry is a Keyblade Weilder * -'''QUORA QUESTION "Is there any Harry Potter fanfiction which could be part of the official series?"- '''by adaon45 * '''The Tale of the Founders '''by slaccincodrum (lives of the original Hogwarts founders) * '''The Hearing '''by Rose9797 * '''The Black Letters '''by evadnekapaneos * 'EFP Mahoutokoro by James Potter II by Komaki Nakao * Thin Skin '''(Marietta's canon life) * '''The Professor's Point of View * Aftermath '''by Allcat9 Maestro / Chapter 27 * '''TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE - THE STORY '''by JacobKragoff * https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598236/chapters/17291200 * https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426312 * https://archiveofourown.org/series/59829 * https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401373 * https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltraud/pseuds/waltraud * https://archiveofourown.org/series/1014621 * https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236577/chapters/40534094 * https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820914/chapters/36831477 * https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810696/chapters/42021428 ''Fantastic Beasts'' * '''Faux Fiances '''by cutenewt 1; Newt and Tina pretend to be engaged ''Life Is Strange'' * '''Ouroboros (post-game) * & All My Problems (It's so stupid, they're not even problems!) '''by Chaos_Is_A_Ladder where Max comes back to Arcadia Bay but life is normal and Rachel is alive * '''Lone Pirate: A Max Caulfield Story '''by That_Geeky_Dude life in Seattle * '''Blue Skies '''by BlueFluorine adventure post-Sacrifice Chloe ending * '''Life Is Strange: Max & Chloe's Second Chance At Living '''by MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan2 months post-Sacrifice AB Ending * '''Unbreakable: Summer Vacation '''by Raging_Raion, Xieren Rachel is rescued and comes back * '''The Blue Lagoon '''by JefferfieldTrash (Heavy Rain crossover; Chloe and Rachel go to Blue Lagoon while Madison is in there) ''Heavy Rain'' * 'Triptocaine Blues '(AU after Ethan escapes the police and Norman Jayden finds new clues for the Origami Killer) * 'The Third Person '(Norman post game) * 'Agent? Norman Jayden X Female!Reader ' ''Detroit: Become Human'' * 'DETROIT: HEAVY RAIN '(Connor works with Hank and Norman) * '''Change Everything You Are '''by thegrubbypony (RK900 meets Norman Jayden) * '''Sacrificial Lamb * Hi Gavin, My Name is Connor * And I Gave Into the Fire * The Storyteller '''(Connor + Kara telling scary stories) ''Ace Attorney'' * '''No More Happy Endings '''by baileek313 with OUAT; Apollo and Trucy as Emma and "Henry" * '''Turnabout Smokescreen '''by chariset (Post-AA6; Phoenix defends Edgeworth) * '''Athena Cykes: Ace Attorney: Shards of the Truth (post AA6) * On the Witness Stand 'by Mr__Coffee (gamers are questioned on the witness stand by AA characters) * '''Everything wrong with Ace Attorney series '''by PierceTheVeils * '''Bloodhounds of the Law '(MilexXPhoenix; 1960s London AU) * 'Personal Prosecutor '''by Wendy_Youngbag (The reader becomes Edgeworth's assistant) * '''Fragments: Miego '''by lunette864 (MiaXDiego love story evolution) * '''Question di Famiglia '(crossover AA, Total Drama + OC) * 'Turnabout Old Friends '''by Sian (between 1-3 and 1-4, an old childhood friend of Phoenix shows up) * '''Tre Momenti '''by Vault Emblem * '''Stupido Testa di Porcospino '(post AA1, Phoenix reacts with Edgeworth leaving) * 'Essere Un Procuratore '(post AA1, Edgeworth thinks about his decision of leaving) * 'Sotto Quei Ridicoli Fronzoli '(Phoenix and Edgeworth talk at the end of 1-3) * 'Senza Perdono '(What Phoenix is thinking when he is falling in 3-5) * 'Tribunali e Tribolazioni '(crossover AA, Rex, Death Note, Scooby Doo, Murder She Wrote etc) ''Until Dawn'' * '''Until Dawn: Seeking Hope '''by AssassinMasterEzio91 (AU; Sam dies instead of Hannah) * '''Champs Elysées '''by s4msepiol (AU 30s France with Rami Malek) * '''Sundown Girls '''by holeybubushka (USA 20s AU; Hannah and Beth fight vampires) ''Kingdom Hearts'' * 'The Persistence of Loss 'with Golden Sun; Xion meets Felix ''Winx Club'' * 'Balance '(divergence post 1x10; Bloom finds herself somewhere else instead of Simulation Domino) * 'My Heart is Ablaze '(Post STLK - Bloom wakes up back in time before Season 1) * 'The New Company of Light series '''by TrashcanKitty * '''Winter Heart '(retelling of Season 3 from the witches' POV) * '''Winx Club in Fairytopia * Perfect Happy Ending '''(Tecna in Season 3 after she had been rescued) * '''A Different Winx Club * Fairy of Darkness '''(OC during Season 8) * '''Fairy 101: How to Become a Good Fairy WIthout Getting Killed Pretty Little Liars * PLL: Alternate Season 7 * Little Sister, the Sky is Falling '(canon moment between Alison and Cece) * '''Fear and Loathing in Rosewood, PA '(AU where Alison never disappeared) * 'Like a Picture of a Sunny Day '(before sophomore year, Hanna realizes that the way Emily looks at Alison is different) * 'Call Me Charlotte '(young Charles realizes that he is trans) * 'Home For Fall '(AU post 6x10; 5 years forward) * 'All Things Truly Wicked '(4x20 AU; Ezra is really A) * 'Bell Tower at Midnight '(Charlotte and Mona talk on the bell tower) * 'Pretty Little Liars: An Ending that Should Have '(post 7x20) * 'A Second Chance '(post 7x20; Alex is in the hospital AU) * 'Everyone's A Liar '(AU where there is a Different A and Mary Drake is not Jessica's twin) * '''The Life Of (And The Tragedy That Is) Alex Drake * Mona's A ''' ''Riverdale'' * 'I've Been Facing Trouble Almost All My Life My Sweet Love, Won't You Pull Me Through? '(Cheryl's POV of the series starting from 2x14) * 'Carrie '(2x18 AU) ''Scooby Doo'' * '''D6 Scooby Doo! Streets of Coolville: The Mystery Begins '''by wsdwsrdbw4096 (rewrite of SC: The Mystery Begins 2009) * '''D3 Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Mystery Begins '''by ^^^ same author ^^^ (prequel to reboot of SC: Mystery Incorporated) ''Sleepaway Camp''''' * '''Concrete Angel-verse series '''by flickawhip